Twisted Roots
by sugilite
Summary: I have read all of the dollenganger series by V.C.Andrews except for 'Seeds of Yesterday'. I have re-writtern it in my own way, without any ideas from 'Seeds of Yesterday' I hope you enjoy it :D
1. Julian's POV 1

Melodie and Jory's son Julian  
  
I had always believed money was everything. The route to fame, love, power and most of all, happiness. When I was eight, I knew money was there, I knew it existed. But being the curios person I am, I did a lot of research on how wealthy people lived. I immediately presumed that life was all about money, that nothing else was important.  
  
My life wasn't exactly poor. I wasn't deprived of a wealthy childhood. I had the essentials and many luxuries. But still I wasn't satisfied. My Uncle Bart was always trying to teach me ways to become powerful. He was 'rolling in money' according to Momma. He owned three homes. My favourite was always Foxworth Hall, so grand; it was decorated as a member of Royalty would have had it decorated. Never did I see a shelf dusty, or an ornament chipped there. When Momma told me he was killed in a car crash, he left the state to Daddy. In fact he left almost everything to him. All he left with Momma was the jewellery which his grandmother gave him. Uncle Bart was never really liked Momma.  
  
Daddy was home late that night. Charlotte, our maid, looked after me. Daddy was too over protective of me, I thought. I didn't need a baby sitter. I had told him this time and time again, but he just smiled at me and ruffled my black hair. I looked like my Dad. Wild ebony hair, ferocious brown eyes and dark facial features, like dark onyx lashes and brows. He told me Grand-dad Julian looked the same. He also told me that the shape of my face was like that of Momma's, but I couldn't see this. Momma was very pretty. She had long honey blonde hair which trailed down her lean back in curls. Of course, this was normally up in a bun so that it wouldn't bother her while she was dancing. Her eyes were so blue; they were the first thing you noticed about Momma. When Grandmother was young her eyes were just as blue. And Grand-dads.  
  
I was so bored when I as waiting for Daddy to come home. Momma worked with him but normally came home a couple of hours before Daddy so that she cook me a meal and do a bit of house work.  
  
Finally, they arrived home - over two hours late. How relieved I was!  
  
Momma smothered me in kisses and asked how I was - she apologised for being late and said she was held up. At this she gazed into Daddy's twinkling eyes.  
  
'It ok Momma, I'm fine.' Then she gave me 'The Look'.  
  
'Honestly Momma. I'm fine. I'm just a bit bored, but other then that I completely fine.' She looked a bit reassured.  
  
'I'm sorry angel. It won't happen again. I promise.' She smiled at me.  
  
'I'm sorry Julian' Daddy said, 'but we're going to have to give soccer practise a miss today. You don't mind do you? You look awfully tired.'  
  
'Stop fussing over me! Of course I don't mind Daddy. I'm lucky to play soccer at all, seeing as you're a full time dancer.' They really did fuss over me too much.  
  
'Do you want to do some knitting Julian?'  
  
I didn't want to be rude so I said I did. Dad saw I wasn't overly keen on the idea  
  
'Mel, give him the day off tonight. It looks as though Charlotte has taken him to Australia and back.'  
  
'Ok. I love you Julian. Night night.' She blew kisses.  
  
'Night Momma.'  
  
Oh how perfect life was. Being loved dearly because I was an only child. Having a huge house. Having lots of friends. I was in love with life. 


	2. Jory's POV 1

Jory's POV  
  
After arriving home late, I was exhausted. Melodie had emerged from our bedroom and insisted me waltzed all night. She had just told me she was tired!  
  
All I could give her was one dance to a slow song before collapsing into a chair. She kissed me passionately and danced around the room. How could she expect me to stay up after a long day rehearsing a ballet? All she had done was played minor parts and set up props.  
  
She pored out a glass of champagne and toasted to our family. I hardly touched mine. I felt ill. Run down. I told her and she suggested I had the day off the next day. Not once had I missed a day of dancing. I wasn't planning on doing so, especially with a ballet coming up. We had to get all the practise we could get if we were going to become more noticed in the world of dancing. At that thought, something caught his eye. Hanging above a vase of red berries and white roses was a square piece of embroidery. I had seen it somewhere. It was a crewel painting of a white house with trees showing above the roof. Then I remembered where I had seen it. It while to get a clear image of it but it was clear enough to be definite.  
  
Mom had made this for my step-father, Paul. She had shown it to me when I was small, about four, around the time I was a toddler. Mom had kept it in her bedside table draw all the time I was growing up. She used to make it wet with her tears almost every night. But what baffled me was how Melodie managed to get hold of it.  
  
'What are you thinking?' Her blue eyes were in mine  
  
'That embroidered house', I muttered 'Where did you get it?'  
  
'Cathy gave it to me. Its pretty isn't it?'  
  
I clinked my wine glass against my teeth. She walked - as if on a cat walk - round to the back of my chair and massaged my shoulders.  
  
'Oh honey.such tense arms' she said drunkley I steered her into our bedroom and told her to go to sleep.  
  
'Good-night pudding' she yelled ad I shut the door. I crept into Julian's room and gazed at his beautiful face. How proud I was of such a perfect boy who was everything I wanted him to be; Handsome, kind, funny and a magnificent dancer.  
  
I looked up at his wall of certificates from ballet. Most of them were first place, some were second and few were third. How proud I was! I was beginning to believe my life was improving. Because to be truthful, life was perfect then. I didn't realise that I still had to be punished by God for something I didn't know of, even though I had suffered a torturing childhood.  
  
I was needing to learn more about life before I raised my hopes, thinking  
  
  
  
everything would improve. I wasn't wise.  
  
A/N , The story is updated when I get 6 reviews. 


	3. Julian's POV 2

Julian POV  
  
I woke up early today. I didn't want to get out of bed. It was all cold and wet outside, making it even more difficult to leave my warm bed.  
  
I had dancing lessons that day so I put tee-shirt and jeans on over my leotards.  
  
Daddy wasn't at breakfast like he normally was. I told Momma this.  
  
'Yes he's very tired today so he's going to have the day off. I think he needs a long wallow in the bath. That'll make him feel better.'  
  
It was cold and wet that day, a typical Monday morning in November.  
  
I was late yet again for school. It was quite embarrassing when other members of the class shout out, saying I should have a detention.  
  
It was only a few days until half term. I couldn't wait. It wasn't because I was bullied, I had lots of friends. I wasn't bored because I had and enthusiasm for learning. I guess I just missed being at home with home with my kitten. Momma gave me my kitten. His name was Blue Moonlight. He was going to be called Sapphire Moonlight but it sounded too feminine for a male.  
  
Thursday and Friday dragged on. I was thinking the work was getting too easy. I mean, I was receiving As and A*s - (not trying to be bigheaded). Maybe school was getting a bit boring. Maybe home life would get boring. I did have Blue, but he would grow tired of chasing yarn balls and would begin hunting fish, birds and mice.  
  
What would I do then? I didn't have a brother or sister to play with. I didn't even have any neighbours. Foxworth Hall was built away from cars and other houses. Our drive was very long so we were barely ever disturbed.  
  
I was beginning to wish I had someone my age to play with at home. I did at school. I wasn't aloud to invite them round much as Momma and Daddy were always busy, even at weekends so they wouldn't be able to supervise us. I was bust at weekends too. I had dancing all day Saturday and all of Sunday afternoon.  
  
When I got home from school, Momma and Daddy were arguing. It was weird because they rarely fought. I decided not to disturb them and padded off to my room. I got out my notebook and a pencil and opened the front cover.  
  
Whenever I was worried, angry or bored I would write for hours. As I began my story, many ideas rushed into my head, flowed through my pencil and were scribbled down onto the page. These words came from deep in my soul. I included experiences of myself and of others.  
  
The yelling became louder. I was becoming scared. It was getting louder.louder.louder.  
  
I ran over to the sitting room, the place they were fighting.  
  
'That's not the point! You swore to me you wouldn't say a word to the police! You lied! You lied to me, the one who keeps your home tidy and makes sure supper is on the table for when you get home! Well not anymore. I demand a divorce.'  
  
'Melodie, must I tell you again that I was connected up to a lie detector machine? They pressurised me! I had no choice!'  
  
'And must I tell you again that it is no the darned point?! As a loving husband you would have protected me'  
  
Then she sank down onto her knees and sobbed.  
  
Dad knelt beside her and put his arm around her.  
  
'Get off me!' she screamed 'I WANT A DEVORCE!'  
  
Dad got p and stared at her with a look of disgust on his face. He turned and marched out of the door. I turned and ran up the stairs to my room.  
  
What had Momma done? It must have been bad if the police were involved.  
  
I was so terrified, so afraid of what might happen to what was once a perfect family. 


	4. Jory's POV 2

Jory POV  
  
I stayed in a B&B last night. Julian was fast asleep while our argument happened. He wouldn't have wanted to come anyway.  
  
I sat on my bed, in room 04, thinking about what had happened the previous night. 'How could she do that to me?' I muttered, 'She knows I was pressurised.' I concluded that she knew it wasn't my fault and used it as an excuse to divorce me. And that she had always hated me.  
  
I looked around my rented room. There were empty cans of beer littering the floor. 'This isn't graceful', I thought, 'I'm a ballet dancer! Not some thug who gets through ten beers in one evening!' Suddenly I jumped up.  
  
I decided I would have a more positive view of life. I scampered around the cheapy room, scooping up any litter and mess.  
  
Melodie was bound to tell Julian about our divorce. She would make it seem like it were all my fault. I decided I would tell Julian the whole story, beginning to end  
  
Later that day, I packed my things and paid my bill.  
  
Felt so angry with myself that I'd stormed out of my own house. I'd worked damn hard to earn my living. She should have been the one who buggered off to some grotty old B&B.  
  
I started up my engine angrily and sped back to Foxworth Hall. Boy would she regret making her crime look like mine to my only son. We both knew the police would discover the truth. I'd been taken in twice.  
  
I stormed into the house not bothering to shut the front door.  
  
'Melodie! Get the hell down here!'  
  
I could have yelled worse but I knew Julian was in the hall dancing.  
  
I heard a faint 'clip clop' of high heeled boots. A door slammed. An engine started. I spun round to see Melodie driving away down the long drive way.with Julian in the back seat.  
  
'Get the hell back here! Melodie! You biiiiiiiiiiiitch!' I screamed.  
  
I leapt into my own car a sped after her. I swerved corners, squeaking my tires as I turned. I finally saw her in the distance. I was at maximum speed for the old car. I drove dangerously fast, my eyes glued to the turquoise car.  
  
Gradually I caught up with her. I swerved in front of her so that she had only two choices of either pulling over or crashing. So she pulled over. She slammed her car door shut, prior to ordering Julian to lock all the doors.  
  
'What the hell do you think you're playing at, Jory?'  
  
'I was about to ask you the same question. You not only plan to abandon me but you decided to take away the only thing I've recently cared about!'  
  
She slapped me hard across the face. I kept my head facing the ground but moved my dark eyes to meet hers. She looked uncomfortable. I stared and stared.  
  
'Stop it, Jory, stop it!'  
  
I walked towards her car, still staring at her until I passed her. I banged on the window and yelled, 'Julian! Please, let me explain! I didn't turn your mother into the police! It was forced from me!'  
  
He glared at me with enraged eyes  
  
'You hit Momma. When I'm older and bigger then you, I'm gonna hit you ten times harder.' He looked at me darkly. I was speechless. I looked at Melodie, then back to Julian.  
  
'Julian, I didn't hit your mother, is that what she told you?'  
  
'She also told me you would deny it. I was a fool to trust you.'  
  
She'd turned Julian against me. She fluttered her eyes at me and gave me an evil sneer. That did it. I snatched her car keys from her. She put up a vicious fight. She clawed me with her long nails and actually drew blood.  
  
I finally squirmed into the car and locked all the doors despite her desperate protest. As I drove off, I threw my own car key out of the window. It landed at her feet.  
  
'What are you doing? Why did you leave Momma there?'  
  
'Julian,' I began, 'I have to tell you the whole truth. What your Mom said was mainly lies. Did she tell you what her crime was?'  
  
'She said she stole a jacket and that she regretted it.'  
  
I looked at him and laughed.  
  
'What the hell are you laughing at?  
  
'The stories Melodie comes out with. I suppose you believe her?'  
  
'Yes. She's my Momma.'  
  
'I see. But aren't I your Daddy? Why don't you believe me?'  
  
'I might. I depends on how likely your version of the story is.'  
  
'I'm afraid it isn't the most believable of tales. But it is true.'  
  
He looked up at me with those big brown eyes.  
  
'What's gonna happen to you and Momma? What happens when you divorce?'  
  
'Julian, I will explain it all to you when we get home.'  
  
'Why don't you tell me now?'  
  
'It's.complicated. I'd rather tell you when we were at home, where I can give you a hot drink. It's not nice, what you are about to hear. You're only eight Julian.'  
  
'You're just saying that so you have time to think up a good story.'  
  
'Julian' I sighed, 'Please.let me tell you at home, you will understand.'  
  
There was a long silence. I pulled up in Foxworth Hall drive and we walked into the kitchen.  
  
I put the kettle on and made tea and a hot mug of Ribena. I knew I had to tell him. He would never trust me again otherwise.  
  
We walked into the sitting room careful not to spill our drinks.  
  
'Julian,' I said as I sat down and put my drink on the coffee table. 'This is a true story. It will be hard to believe and may upset you. Your mother and I decided we wouldn't tell you until you were mature enough to understand. We didn't want you to be told like this, and under the circumstances this is the worst possible time to tell you. But seeing as I have no choice, I may as well begin.  
  
'Your mother and Uncle Bart were quite close throughout our marriage. They did everything together - whether it was sensible or dangerous. Your Mom used to sneak out at night when she thought I was asleep. I'm talking about three to four am. She would visit him and they would go to restaurants and nightclubs. I used to follow her - and before you say anything, yes I know it was wrong. Stalking is illegal. But I'd forbid myself to go to rest at night until I knew where she was. It started out as this happening once or twice a month, then a few times a fortnight, then a few times a week until it was practically every day. One night she dared to bring my brother back to our house - not Foxworth Hall, it was this shack in the middle of nowhere. The next morning I discovered a thong and.well, other items hidden down the side of the couch. I asked her about it but she merely argued with me and told me I didn't trust her. She was right. I didn't.  
  
'A couple of weeks later I discovered my brother had been killed. I was upset but I knew Melodie would come back to me and love me more then ever. She became so close to me, she told me everything. She even told me the answer to the question the police had been baffled over. How had my brother been killed? Julian, have you heard of Russian roulette?  
  
'No'  
  
'I shall explain. Two people have a gun each. In the ammo barrel of each gun there is one bullet. The player spins the barrel and pulls the trigger to the opponents head. If the bullet is in another part of the barrel, player two has a go and does the same thing. If the bullet is there, the player is shot and killed.'  
  
'Why would they do that?'  
  
'The player who lives takes all of the cars and properties. Bart was the one who was killed and so that is how we have Foxworth Hall. Oh, and the reason Bart had the Hall originally is because your Great Grandmother preferred Bart. So now you know.'  
  
Tears were lining his big brown eyes. He sniffled.  
  
'But that means Momma's a murderer! I can't stay with her! I can't go back! Please, Daddy, Please! Don't make me go back to h-'  
  
Before he could finish a car pulled up in the drive.  
  
'Melodie!' I breathed. 'Come on hide!'  
  
But we rammed into her as we left the room.  
  
'Come here, Julian' she cooed while squatting, 'It's ok darling - you're safe now'  
  
He hid behind me.  
  
'Hand him over' She said as she stood up.  
  
'No' I said firmly  
  
'I won't ask again, Jory. Hand him over.'  
  
'No'  
  
In the light of our crystal chandeliers, she pulled out a silver bladed knife. I stared at it, as did Julian.'  
  
'Are you sure?' she asked.  
  
I swallowed.  
  
'I'm sure.'  
  
I prepared myself into a defensive position but she was too quick. She lunged forward and stabbed the knife straight into my shoulder. It ripped through my shirt and pierced my skin like melted butter. She held it in for seconds as I screamed in agony. I lost my grip of Julian as I attempted to pull the sharp blade. But I couldn't. It was too painful. I opened my eyes. Everything was blurred. I could make out Melodie carrying Julian into the car - he was kicking and screaming - 'No! Let me go! Daddy, help me!'  
  
The screams were fading - she was either driving off with Julian or I was fainting.  
  
My son had been stolen from me and she was certain to contact her solicitor and claim our house and possessions through divorce. My whole life had been thieved from my grasp. 


End file.
